narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rokuro
Welcome! Hi, and welcome to the wiki! I'm Cold hard steel, or Steel for short. I'm an admin here, and I wanted to invite you to our chatroom, if you're willing. We're always looking for new blood around here, and it's good to get into the communication ring. Also, I have something to warn you about. When creating a character's page, do not, I repeat, do not make it just an info box. Instead, you should include background information, to give insight into the character. Most users like to search pics on the net and puut them up in the infobox to show what the character would remotely look like, but it isn't a requirement. Just telling you to beware of these things. Hope you have a good time here. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:46, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Answer About your question, I have a reassuring answer for you... Often, in order to progress a story, a user advertises an RP, and gets other users to join. This works, except it takes way more planning and a ton of regulation to keep it at peak levels. In other cases, a user can make their own single RP, which is basically illustrating a story. So yes, you can make such a thing. Just be sure to categorize them and try to keep a page with the title of the story that holds all of the smaller pages' links. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 02:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm... yeah, that's pretty much it. But, there are some differences in your format and Sei's. Like, for instance, he makes the chapters different pages, and creates the link to the chapter as the title on the "index" page. From there, any user could look for the chapter, click on the link, and travel to the page immediately. But, in this case, you're just making it for yourself, so it doesn't matter in that sense. But, It would be better if you went along with certain tactics of categorization. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool. It seems I thought you were a noob or something... heheh, sorry. Anyway, it seems that you're all set. Any more questions, I'm always on, so ask away. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 19:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) No Problem You're welcome. And yes, I did say that... I do dislike idiots, or those who act like it. They're just unreliable and rarely contribute to society... -_- Anyway, I noticed you put me as your friend on your user page. I'm not one to make friends, but I appreciate the gesture. As you may see, I'm not really friended on here... So, just come to me if you need anything, characters, policies, page creation, I'm all for it. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) welcome i know this is kind of late but welcome to this wiki. i know i'm not a adminastrator, but do you have any questions? sorry for asking, You do seem pretty professional already. I have been noticing that you have been making a wonderful tribute to this wiki and I would like to thank you because few people really take this wiki seriously. Late welcome! Aosh hatchi 23:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) emergency you ok. none of your articles are messed up. hackers are coming into NF so keep on the look out. when i mean hackerS i mean like a hundred. damn hackers. they make me so mad. Aosh hatchi 21:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) by Aosh hatchi 21:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sharingan It is allowed because it contains fan content. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:49, 3 May 2009 (UTC) RE: ! Yes, it's me, and it's nice to see you again. I was only here to help LaviBookman with some MediaWiki stuff, so you won't actually see much of me here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Not really. She or he just wanted some help. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :D Never a problem! And "taking your article's spotlight" is exactly how I meant to say, but couldn't find a right way to word it! :P Now you're stealing my speech! AAAH! Keep up the good work, and thanks for taking time to look at my articles! Ja Ne, Zac00 01:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :DDDDD Hell yes! It's so hard to find people that genuinely have the same interests as you, as far as the internet goes. I guess we'll be friends and competitors at the same time, if we're going to be authors. ^-^ Friends? Definitely. I'll mark on my user page that you're one of my friends, if THAT'S what you meant as well. Wishing you the best, Zac00 04:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *You can count on it! Before you know it, we'll have competing series, then movies, games, etc.! Re: Question Are you SERIOUS?! Music is (in my professional opinion) the source of ALL inspiration! The hell with what other people think! If you think music goes well with a fight scene or character death, then by all means put it on your page! Of course I won't be irritated, and I'm quite flattered that you'd ask my permission before doing it. =^.^= Zac00 22:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can you help me with making infoboxes? Main Page The main page is fine. If you look at the dates, the one that says Minkai's name is dated in April. Plus, Akira Kaname is the second fan-made character to be featured, not the first, so it is still correct. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 19:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :It's not on the character of the month section right now, so I fail to see the confusion. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC)